survival_horror_gamesfandomcom-20200214-history
RE Main Series
In the latter half of the 20th century, the world's attention was drawn to America's Midwest when an industrial town, Raccoon City, was the center of a series of exceedingly unusual events. Bizarre murders, the loss of the S.T.A.R.S. ''Special Forces, and multiple instances of an unexplained epidemic were all precursors to the U.S. Government's decision to launch missiles at its own soil, instantly erasing over 100,000 people from existence. Horrific tales from the survivors were both amazing and entirely unbelievable. One of America's top companies, the ''Umbrella Corporation, was blamed for the events and nobody believed the stories of biological weapons, secret research facilities, and, most disturbingly, the T-Virus that transformed humans and animals into appalling monsters. The Umbrella Corpration's archival data has recently been discovered and the truth can finally be revealed. This is the untold story. - Resident Evil: Archives Nothing is over. Once again, the world's attention has been drawn to the horrific experiments of the Umbrella Corporation. More proof has surfaced that links one of the world's top companies to disturbing events, biological experimentation, and secret testing on humans and animals. Additional data has been discovered that expands the investigation into the Umbrella Corporation. It is feared that perhaps this is just the beginning; that somewhere in the archival data is an answer. Regardless, the truth can be revealed and the victims' stories told. - Resident Evil: Archives II Timeline Unknown date - before the existence of the U.S.A. Simmons’ ancestors form a group called The Family with the intention of manipulating the course of human development. 1600’s The Catacombs beneath Tall Oaks (2013) are created. 1800's The Travis maritime trading company begins exploiting mineral resources in Africa. 1900's The Travis Company starts collecting African flora & fauna samples and launches its drug manufacturing venture. 1939 James Marcus graduates. 1953 Lisa Trevor is born to George and Jessica Trevor. 1960's Engineer Michael Warren begins the electrification of Raccoon City. The Travis Company is renamed Tricell. Edward Ashford, the fifth head of the Ashford family, commences the search for the Progenitor Virus. 1962 Lord Ozwell E. Spencer commissions a New York architect, George Trevor, to design and build a mansion in the Arklay Mountains, a project that would take 5 years to complete. December 4th 1966 Spencer, Edward, Marcus, and head researcher Brandon Bailey discover the Progenitor Virus, a virus with the ability to recombine the genes of other organisms, on the “Stairway to the Sun” flower underneath African ruins. The "Progenitor Flower" containing the virus is brought back to America for cultivation by Dr. Marcus and Bailey. Dr. Marcus, Spencer and Bailey broke ground after experimenting with a virus which manifested into ‘Project Wesker’. Spencer authorized the kidnapping of hundreds of children born of parents with above average intelligence. These children were then brainwashed and given the surname ‘Wesker’. One child stood out, Albert Wesker. Each child was injected with a ‘prototype virus’ and most died from it. 1967 Derek Simmons is born. Mar 1967 Brandon fails to cultivate the Progenitor Flower. Spencer furthers his plan to establish a company. November 1967 The mansion and research lab are completed in the Arklay mountains on the outskirts of Raccoon City. 10th - Lisa and Jessica are kidnapped and used to test the Progenitor virus. Jessica dies but Lisa is kept for observation. 18th - George, unsettled by the disappearance of his family looks around the mansion, noticing some additions to his work. 24th - George gets confined to a room in the mansion due to security reasons - he knows all the mansions secrets. 27th - George escapes from his prison and struggles to remember the traps he designed in the mansion. 30th - still unable to find his way off the estate, he writes off his malnourishment in his journal. December 1st 1967 George finds a gravestone with his name on and realizes Spencer intended him to die. He collapses in the pit and dies. December 4th 1967 Spencer authorises the occupation of the ancient ruined city of the Ndipaya to find a flower to produce the Progenitor virus, and later the Uroboros virus. 1968 Manufacturing of Raccoon City's streetcars begins in Europe. The streetcar network opens. Drug company Umbrella is founded as a facade. Umbrella was officially established by Dr. Marcus, Edward and Spencer. July 1968 Edward is infected with the Progenitor virus and passes away. His son, Alexander becomes the head of the Ashford family. Aug 1968 Umbrella seizes control of part of the African ruins where the Progenitor Flower flourishes from the indigenous Ndipaya tribe. The African laboratory is established. The Umbrella Training Facility is established in the Arklay mountains on the outskirts of Raccoon City. Dr. Marcus is appointed as the first director. February 1969 Alexander Ashford starts construction on the Antarctic Base. He has a secret lab constructed for his Code: Veronica research and development. Jun 1969 Umbrella's African laboratory is completed, with Bailey appointed as director. November 1969 Construction of the Antarctic Base is completed. 1971 Alexander combines his DNA with the DNA of his ancestor, Veronica. The fertilised sample is implanted into a surrogate who dies after child birth. Meanwhile the intended offspring, Alexia Ashford survives along with a second unintended child, Alfred Ashford. 1973 Chris Redfield is born 1974 Jill Valentine is born. 1977 William Birkin and Wesker join Umbrella as new recruits. Dec 1977 5 cases containing the Progenitor Virus are shipped to Dr. Marcus from the African laboratory. Jan 1978 Dr. Marcus succeeds in developing the "T-Virus". Jul 1978 Birkin and Wesker are assigned to the newly closed Arklay Labs as chief researchers. They witness a now 25 year old Lisa Trevor for the first time. Dr. Marcus continues researching independently. 1980's The African laboratory succeeds in cultivating the Progenitor Virus. Under strict supervision, the African laboratory becomes the sole supplier of the virus. 1981 The first zombie is created as a result of the T-Virus research. It can only infect 90% of the population though so Spencer is disappointed as he wants it to wipe out the entire worlds population. Birkin creates the first Hunter. Jul 1981 Alexia graduates at the top of her class from a renowned university at only 10 years old. She is appointed senior researcher at the Umbrella Antarctic laboratory. Mar 1982 Alexia administers the T-Veronica virus to her father Alexander, resulting in failure. Alexander is officially reported as missing. 1983 17th Feb - Alfred and Alexia are horrified when they discover they were created as experiments. 3rd March - Alfred and Alexia trap Alexander and experiment on him with a strain of the Progenitor Virus developed by Alexia. Dec 1983 Wesker researches secondary T-Virus infection. He begins to have doubts about Spencer's projects. Alexia self-administers the T-Veronica virus and enters a 15 year cryogenic sleep. Officially she is declared as having died from infection following an accident. 1984 Lisa Trevor is condemned to an underground chamber beneath the mansion. Wesker discovers the T-Virus that can infect just about anything. 1987 Piers Nivans is born. Michael Warren is elected mayor of Raccoon City. 1988 Spencer has Wesker assassinate Dr Marcus. The T-Virus in Marcus keeps him alive. Birkin takes over his research. Wesker and Birkin look into creating Tyrants using the T-Virus but research comes to a stand still when they discover the infected need to contain a rare gene that only 1 in 10 million have. Wesker obtains an NE-α Type that kills most hosts within minutes. They finally decide to infect Lisa with it. She absorbs the properties into her own genetic make-up. She is the first ever known existence of the G-Virus. The Nemesis Project commences at laboratory 6 in Europe. 1991 Seeking Spencer's motives, Wesker resigns from head research and takes on a job as infiltration agent. Birkins G-Virus is approved by Spencer and he is given his own lab beneath Raccoon City to facilitate the project. Feb 1991 South American drug baron Javier Hidalgo obtains the T-Virus from Umbrella. He administers the T-Virus to his wife Hilda Hidalgo in an attempt to cure her from a local disease. Hilda is transformed into a creature as the virus rampages through her body. He informs the local community that his wife has died. Dec 1991 The Soviet Union falls. Sergei Vladimir is contacted by Umbrella. As a perfect match for the Tyrant he submits 10 clones of himself to Umbrella, and is made a manager. 1993 Sheva Alomars parents die in an accident at an Umbrella facility. Jake Muller is born. Deborah Harper is born. Raccoon City police chief Brian Irons begins colluding with Umbrella. Birkin is reassigned to the Raccoon underground laboratory. Dec 1993 Alfred graduates from a UK university, and is appointed director of the Antarctic base. As an Umbrella manager he is also appointed commander of the Rockfort Island base. The Rockfort Island Anti-B.O.W. force training facility is completed. 1994 John is reassigned from the Chicago laboratory to the Arklay laboratory as Birkin's successor. Alfred constructs his private residence and prison on Rockfort Island. 1995 Chris retires from the Air Force due to an unwillingness to compromise which caused a conflict with his superiors. 1996 April - Wesker establishes the Raccoon City S.T.A.R.S. team. Hunk (a future Umbrella special operative) undergoes training at the Rockfort Island training facility. May 1996 Waste accumulates at Umbrella's exclusive waste treatment plant due to a large increase in the amount to be processed. Untreated contaminants leak. July 1997 Billy Coen is fighting in Africa with his unit, intervening in the Civil War. Their mission was to raid a Guerrilla forces hideout located inside the jungle. There was no hide-out though. They were operating on wrong information. Billy's unit leader didn’t want to go home empty handed so he ordered they attack the innocent village. Billy refuses, so they knock him out and later say it was all him. May 1998 A mimicry of Dr. Marcus appears at the Umbrella Training Facility. The Cerberuses claim their first victim. The dismembered body of a 20 year-old woman is discovered. A catastrophic viral leak occurs at the Arklay laboratory. The laboratory is decimated. July 23rd 1998 (Resident Evil Zero) Dr. Marcus releases the T-Virus on a train and in the Spencer’s Arlkay Mountain Estate to get back at Umbrella for trying to kill him. Billy is being transported to his death sentencing but the transport gets attacked by zombie dogs. Billy escapes. Meanwhile, a train 3 miles from the Spencer mansion is attacked by a leach-like B.O.W. controlled by a young Dr Marcus. Bravo team are called to check out the area, their helicopter crashes. Rebecca Chambers finds the train and finds Billy. Despite not trusting him at first, they end up working together. They hear the Marcus sing (they don’t know who he is yet though) and the train starts moving. Billy turns the breaks on and the train crashes. They escape the wreckage and find themselves inside Marcus’ Mansion. Wesker and a scientist are watching on a TV and trying to work out how the virus escaped. Marcus tells them he is going to get revenge on Umbrella and Wesker for what they did. Dr. Marcus, who is watching Rebecca in his Mansion, is annoyed at her trespassing so her sets his B.O.W.S’s on her. Wesker says he is going to leave Umbrella with the T-Virus data and go collect combat-data by leading the S.T.A.R.S. unit into the mansion as test subjects. Marcus sets a Proto Tyrant on Rebecca and Billy. They find Marcus who explains everything and then mutates. They fight. The scientist that was with Wesker sets the Mansion to self-destruct. Rebecca and Billy escape. Rebecca decides to lie and say that Billy died. Rebecca sees the other Mansion that RE1 takes place in. July 24th 1998 Rebecca continues to search for Bravo team. She goes to the Residence near the mansion but no one is there. She falls asleep but is woken by a Bravo member, Richard Aiken. They set off looking for their team mates in the main Mansion and spot Sergei Vladdimir with Ivan, an engineered Tyrant. They continue to explore the mansion when they are attacked by Yawn (a giant snake). Yawn attacks Rebecca, but Richard jumps in the way, getting badly injured. July 26th 1998 (Resident Evil) Alpha team go to find Bravo team in the Arklay Mountains. Umbrella and Wesker have Barry’s wife and kids and are blackmailing him to do what they want. No one else knows of Wesker's true motives though. They find the crashed helicopter and get chased into a Mansion by zombie dogs. Jill, Barry Burton, Chris and Wesker make it in. They split up. Jill finds Richard, a Bravo member who has been attacked by Yawn Chris finds Rebecca with Richard who has been attacked by Yawn. Jill gets suspicious of Barry. Jill meets Lisa Trevor who is now far-gone. They uncover Jessica's skeleton and Lisa jumps off a ledge. Jill and Chris find Enrico Marini (Bravo team) who says there is a traitor. He then gets shot. Meanwhile, Wesker is stealing data from the computers. Jill and Chris discover Wesker's true motives. Barry decides not to side with Wesker. Wesker releases a Tyrant(T-002 Type) that supposedly kills him. Rebecca sets off self-destruct sequence. Wesker heads back to retrieve the data he had gone in for but discovers that Sergei has downloaded the data himself and locked Wesker from accessing it. Wesker then escapes from the mansion, using his new found powers to defeat B.O.W’s that got in his way, including Lisa. The S.T.A.R.S. members returned to Raccoon City, but no one believed them. Barry relocates his family to Canada. Chris travels to Europe until the end of August. Jill remains in Raccoon City in order to investigate Umbrella. August 28th 1998 Alex Wesker reports that ‘Project W’ was at a 94% rate of success. In Project W Alex was researching the a virus in order to find the secret to immortality for Spencer. Unknown date Thought to be dead by Umbrella, Wesker secures a high-ranking position at an un-named organisation which rivals Umbrella. September 28th 1998 (Resident Evil 3: Nemesis) Umbrella send in a unit to retrieve Birkin's G-Virus. They shoot Birkin and take the sample but Birkin manages to inject himself with it before he dies. G-Birkin then kills the unit (apart from Mr Death (Hunk) who escapes with a G-Virus sample) that stole the G-Virus and crushes the vials of T''' and '''G-Virus they’d stolen. The rats ingested the virus and spread it through the Raccoon City, infecting the whole population. Umbrella sends in their own private military (U.B.C.S.) to avert suspicions that they were involved. Jill is trapped in the city and tries to escape, but she gets chased around the city by Nemesis. She meets a U.B.C.S. member, Carlos Oliveira and they team up. They aim for the clock tower to get a helicopter evac but Nemesis blows up the helicopter. Jill gets infected with the T-Virus by Nemesis. She defeats Nemesis. Jill collapses and Carlos takes her to the clock tower chapel. Nemesis mutates. September 29th/30th 1998 (Resident Evil 2) Ada Wong enters Raccoon City as a spy sent by Derek Simmons to retrieve the G-Virus. Claire Redfield enters Raccoon City looking for her brother Chris. Leon Scott Kennedy enters Raccoon City for his first day as a cop. Whilst fighting off Zombies, Leon and Claire happen to meet each other. Claire finds Sherry Birkin but Sherry runs off. Umbrella drop a new Tyrant (T-103 Type),. from a helicopter. Leon meets Ada in the stations underground. Leon helps her look for Ben Bertolucci who refuses to leave his jail cell. Brian Irons gets attacked by the mutated Birkin. Brian has been working with Umbrella. He explains to Claire that the G-Virus can turn people in the ultimate bio-weapons, superior to the T-Virus. He says Birkin is the genius behind it. Brian dies when a G-Imago (the offspring of the G-monster that previously attacked him) comes out of his chest. Meanwhile, G-Birkin kills Ben in his cell. G-Birkin implants a parasite into Sherry (like it did with Brian). Claire meets Annette Birkin who thinks Claire is a spy trying to steal the G-Virus. Claire explains herself and Annette explains the G-Virus. They split up to find Sherry. Ada gets injured by Birkin so Leon fights Birkin who has further mutated. Claire makes a G-Virus vaccine for Sherry using the instructions given by Annette before she was killed by Birkin. Leon gets attacked by The Tyrant (Mr.X), Ada sacrifices herself to kill it. Leon and Ada kiss and Leon leaves thinking she is dead. Leon gets attacked by a further mutated Mr.X arrives. A woman, presumed to be Ada drops a rocket launcher for Leon to use. Mr.X dies. Claire, Leon and Sherry set off on a train and Claire gives Sherry the antidote and she wakes up. The train states a biohazard is on board and it will self-destruct in 2 minutes. Its an even more mutated Birkin! Sherry stops the train before it leaves the tunnel, they run for the exit as the train explodes, killing Birkin. They had escaped Raccoon City. October 1st 1998 (Resident Evil 3: Nemesis) Jill wakes up in the clock tower, still infected Carlos finds the T-Virus vaccine, on his way back he has to run from Nemesis. Jill is cured and heads to an Umbrella Facility where she meets up with Carlos again and discovers they are sending a missile to destroy Raccoon City. Jill defeats Nemesis again using the Acid Vaults. Jill and Carlos head to the heli-pad to escape but a further mutated Nemesis appears. Jill uses a nearby Rail Cannon to finally kill him. Finally at the Helicopter (piloted by Barry Burton), Jill and Carlos escape just in time to see the missile fly in to destroy Raccoon City. Meanwhile Ada, who had only fallen unconscious, goes to meet her contact in a hotel, Wesker. Wesker gives her a means of escape from the city, Sergei Vladdimeirs (an umbrella officer) helicopter. Sergei had stolen a computer core from Umbrella, U.M.F.-013. A super computer containing all of Umbrellas Data under the order of Umbrellas founder, Spencer. Without their knowing, Ada secretly rode on their chopper, escaping the city. Simmons, a high ranking Government Official, orders for Raccoon City to be destroyed. It was named Operation: Bacillus Terminate. He had secretly used Raccoon City as a case study for his future plans. Ada discovers that Simmons was behind Raccoon City. Realizing that he was dangerous to keep company with, she left his employ. Simmons became maniacal in his plans to get back Ada. The cities destruction is covered up as a nuclear meltdown. The U.S. Government take Sherry into custody and keep her under observation due to the G-Virus that remained in her blood and also to keep her away from Albert Wesker. Claire stays with Sherry during the time she had to suffer through daily tests and experiments. Sherry grows to idolize Claire and becomes determined to become just like her; a strong capable woman. Simmons becomes her legal guardian and Sherry’s existence becomes a closely guarded state secret. The US Intelligence Agency headhunts Leon for a position as a government agent. The US government suspends Umbrella's business activities. Outraged at this decision, Umbrella sues the government. Nov 1998 Spencer orders the closure of the African laboratory. December 17th 1998 (Code: Veronica) Claire enters Umbrellas Paris lab facility looking for her brother, Chris. She gets caught and sent to a prison at Rockfort Island. December 27th 1998 (Code: Veronica) Claire awakes in her jail cell to the sound of bombs being dropped. The jail guard opens her cell and says she can leave due to prison being taken over. She leaves the prison to find that the air raid has caused the release of the T-Virus samples and B.O.W’s. She soon meets a 17 year old boy called Steve Burnside. They go their separate ways and Claire finds herself in the Ashford Palace. Home to Alfred and Alexia, Umbrella founder, Edward's grandchildren. Alfred confronts Claire, thinking she purposefully got captured to lead her people to the base. He thinks she was behind the bombings. Claire sends an email to Leon asking for help. Steve finds his Dad in zombie form and is forced to shoot him. He then explains his Dad used to work for Umbrella, but he stole information and sold it to the highest bidder. He got caught and his whole family was sent to Rockfort Island. Claire leaves him alone for a while and soon over hears Alfred and Alexia talking about reviving the family name and taking out Claire and Steve. A while later, Claire meets Wesker. It had been 5 months since the mansion incident and Wesker had gained inhuman powers. Wesker admits that his Unnamed organization had attacked the island searching for a special something. He is about to kill Claire when he gets a phone call and leaves. Back in the Palace Claire meets Alexia who tries to kill her, but Steve saves the day. They then discover that Alexia is in fact Alfred in a wig. Alfred who has gone mad was convinced he was his sister. Alfred then sets the self-destruct sequence. Claire fights a Tyrant twice, finally pushing it off the plane in the second fight. Claire and Steve escape on a plane, almost. Alfred gets control of the aircraft causing them to crash land in the Antarctic Umbrella Base. Alfred finds his way to the base, but is knocked over the edge by Steve. They break through the walls of the base using a digger found in the facility. Nosferatu (Alexander Ashford after an experiment with a virus) wakes up and attacks Claire on the heli-pad. They board a snow-mobile, heading for an Australian base near by. Meanwhile, Alfred wakes Alexia in her cryogenic chamber where she froze herself for 15 years for a special purpose. Alfred then dies. Alexia uses her powers to attack and destroy the snow mobile. Knocking it over and setting it on fire. Meanwhile, Claire’s email to Leon had reached him, so Leon located Chris with the help of the government. Jill reaches Chris' hideout after escaping from Raccoon City, only to find he has already left for Rockfort Island. Chris arrives at Rockfort Island to find her, but she has already left. Wesker finds Chris and we discover that Wesker is there for Alexia. Alexia developed the T-Veronica Virus by combining the Progenitor and the ‘Ancient Virus’ extracted from Queen Ants. The virus gives the host enhanced abilities without the decline of intelligence. Alexia injected herself with it and froze herself for 15 years to absorb its powers. Wesker tells Chris that Claire is in the Antarctic and before he kills Chris, Alexia catches his attention on a Computer monitor so Wesker drops him and runs off. Chris heads for the Rockfort Island Airport, boards a plane and sets off to save Claire. The Antarctic base is now under Alexia's control, but Chris manages to find Claire in the Royal Hall, stuck to the wall with some goo. She is poisoned so Chris finds a cure and they set off to find Steve. Alexia attacks and Chris and Claire get separated, Claire hears Steve scream and goes to save him. He’s trapped though and infected with the T-Veronica virus that Alexia had given him like she had her father before. Steve mutates and attacks Claire. Steve is strong though and fights against the virus but dies after telling Claire he loves her. Meanwhile, Wesker confronts Alexia. Chris hides from view and watches. Wesker tells Alexia he wants the T-Veronica virus, of which the only remaining sample is in Alexia. Alexia mutates and attacks Wesker. The virus had made her blood combustible in air, so she can throw fire bombs and him. Chris is discovered in his hiding place, Wesker escapes leaving Chris and Alexia to fight. Chris temporarily stuns her. Chris activates self-destruct sequence, meets up with Claire and they head to escape. Alexia re-appears in a newly mutated form, Chris defeats her while Claire escapes. Chris defeats Alexia and manages to escape only to find Claire in Wesker's hands. Wesker wants revenge on Chris. “I came for Alexia, but killing you is better” Wesker's men have taken Steve to extract the T-Veronica virus from. Wesker and Chris fight, but Chris is no match for Wesker's superhuman strength. The collapsing base separates them though and the fight is over, for now. They both escape the base on a jet, promising to take down Umbrella. The Ashford family is gone 2001 Hidalgo contacts Wesker. Hidalgo administers the Veronica Virus to his daughter Manuela Hidalogo in an attempt to treat the same local disease that infected her mother before her. 2002 Wesker, by request, supplies Javier with the Veronica-virus to cure his wife in exchange for a large sum of money. Leon and Jack Krauser are sent to South America to capture the drug lord and leader of the Sacred Snakes, Javier Hidalgo, and discover the entire village has been infected by the T-Virus and the T-Veronica-virus. They find Javier infused with the T-Virus and kill him. Krauser is discharged from the U.S. Army after his wounded left arm fails to heal. He eventually contacts Wesker and joins his organization. Krauser supposedly dies in a helicopter crash. April - The Nautilus B.O.W. is a failure and gets disposed of. The B.O.W. remains alive in the Umbrella Waste Disposal Facility and reproduces asexually in the waterways creating a new type of B.O.W. known as Torpedo Kids. May - Glimmers are reported at the Atlantic Facility. Glimmers are descendants of the Hunter-type B.O.W. Sept 18th - Morpheus D. Duvell attacks the Umbrella lab in France and steals 3 T-Virus samples with the intention to load them into missiles for terrorist purposes. Sept 22nd - Morpheus attacks the ship ‘Spencer Rain’ and spreads the T-Virus throughout it. He then holds China and America to ransom otherwise he will launch the T-Virus missiles. US agent Bruce McGivern is sent to the ship to halt Morpheus’s threats. Feb 2003 Umbrellas stock plummets due to the governments inquiries. They managed to shift the blame to the American Government and so for now, their involvement had vanished. Umbrella begin work on a new B.O.W. in their Russian base, preparing to arm the unstable regions of the world with Bio-weaponry. Wesker travels to the Caucasus Research Facility, Umbrellas final strong hold, to retrieve what he failed to do at the mansion in 1998. Sergei, who is working in the Russian base, authorizes The Red Queen to activate T.A.L.O.S. upon Wesker's entry. Chris and Jill, continuing with their mission to take down Umbrella, had joined a regional biohazard containment unit and with them they head to the Russian base to finally destroy Umbrella. They enter the facilities basement and Sergei sets T.A.L.O.S. on them. T.A.L.O.S. is a pinnacle of bio-weaponry controlled by The Red Queen. The T-Virus inside T.A.L.O.S. transforms it and becomes no longer controllable by The Red Queen. Chris and Jill eventually defeat it and escape. Meanwhile, Wesker finds Sergei and The Red Queen. The Red Queen had ruined Wesker's plans at the mansion in 1998. Sergei’s DNA matches the T-Virus perfectly, so he can take advantage of the Virus and he transforms. Wesker takes him out. Wesker steals all the UMF-013 data Umbrella had gained through B.O.W. research and shuts down The Red Queen, erasing all other copies of the data. Wesker is now the only person with the data in the world. Wesker sends some of this data to the Government and Umbrella is finally shut down. Spencer goes into hiding after his involvement becomes known. Wesker starts working with Tricell in secret. He provides them with samples of the T-Virus in exchange for capital to add to his existing resources salvaged from Umbrella. 2003 Confidential data on Umbrella is submitted to the court, resulting in a guilty verdict. Umbrella files for bankruptcy. Wesker contacts Excella Gionne, a manager for pharmaceutical giant Tricell. With the Umbrella data provided by Wesker, Excella is able to further Tricell's B.O.W. research and raise her position within the company. Chris and Jill form the BSAA to combat bio-terrorism throughout the world and to find Wesker. The BSAA gets sponsored by the United Nations and they gain the authority to carry out investigations in Countries the world over and the make arrests where dispatched. Claire joins TerraSave to help provide aid during bio-terrorist attacks. 2004 The BSAA is established by the Global Pharmaceutical Consortium, an organization that employs a number of Tricell's board of directors. Ada intercepts an email sent by Los Illuminados researcher Luis Serra, who is asking a friend for help. She obtains information on Las Plagas. Luis flees the cult, taking a sample of the control Plaga with him. Wesker orders Krauser to infiltrate the Illuminados cult in order to retrieve a control Plaga. Fall 2004 (Resident Evil 4) Osmund Sadler’s cult, Los Illuminados, resurrect a parasitic organism called Las Plagas. The Salazar family have the ability to control Las Plagas using a unique frequency sonic wave that only the parasite can hear. Sadler has Krauser kidnap the Presidents daughter, Ashley Graham, to demonstrate to the world his cults outstanding power by infecting her and sending her back. Krauser, a former colleague of Leon's, does the job to buy Sadler's trust so he could steal the sample Sadler had developed. For Umbrella. Wesker, who has risen to power since obtaining the UMF-013 data a year ago, establishes and organisation of his own. He sends in Ada to find a Las Plagas sample to sell to Tricell, a worldwide pharmaceutical company, to finance his new Umbrella. Leon is also sent to rural Europe to find the Presidents missing daughter, Ashley. He soon discovers the villagers have turned savage under the control a parasite. Leon finds Luis tied up in a wardrobe and helps him escape, not knowing his involvement. Leon fights creatures that were created during experiments with Las Plagas; Del Lago, El Gingante and Bitores Mendez. They enter a castle owned by Ramon Salazar and Ashley gets captured. Leon and Ada cross paths for the first time since Raccoon City and Leon discovers she is working for Wesker. Wesker orders his elimination, but Ada’s old feelings for him put she is against this idea. Sadler kills Luis and retrieves the stolen sample. Before he dies, Luis gives Leon pills to suppress the parasites growth. Leon defeats Ramon in plant form and Ada gives him a lift to the island Ashley has been taken to. Wesker orders Krauser to kill Leon but Leon defeats him, even after Krausers arm mutates thanks to Las Plagas. Krauser is defeated by Ada for good. Leon finally finds Ashley and they manage to remove Las Plagas from their bodies. Ada gets captured during a fight with Sadler, but Leon saves her and then defeats Sadler. Ada then steals the Master Plagas sample Leon had picked up from the dead Sadler and escapes on a helicopter. Meanwhile Leon and Ashley escape on a jet ski. Ada sends Wesker a different sample just like the organization she actually works for instructed. Wesker had become aware of this, but still managed to acquire the Plaga from the corpse of Krauser. Wesker moves forward in his plan to open his new Umbrella using Tricell. 2004 (Resident Evil Revelations) Morgan Landsale, the head of the FBC, supplies the terrorist group, Veltro, with the T-Abyss-virus, not knowing that his meetings with them were being filmed. Veltro release the virus and several B.O.W’s in an attack against the solar powered city, Terragrigia. Lansdale betrays Veltro and destroys the city using a Satellite. 2 Veltro ships escape, the Queen Zenobia and Queen Semiramis. The third ship, The Queen Dido, sinks just offshore though. Veltro is over, for now. 2005 (Resident Evil Revelations) Head of the BSAA, Clive R. O’Brian is suspicious of Landsale and fakes the return of Veltro to put heat on him. Lansdale sends in Raymond Vester undercover to assess the situation on Queen Zenobia. At the same time, Jill and Parker Luciani are sent to the ship to find Chris and Jessica Sherawat who had lost contact with the BSAA HQ. Lansdale had faked Chris’ coordinations, to lure Jill to the Zenobia. Jill and Parker arrive on the Zenobia and discover it’s a trap set by Lansdale, although for now they think it was Veltro. Jessica, another undercover agent working for Lansdale, is with Chris searching for the Veltro base. Jessica and Chris manage to contact HQ and set off to the Zenobia to find and rescue Jill and Parker. BSAA agents, Keith Lumley and Quint Cetcham remain at the Veltro base to get intel on Veltro. They find a crashed Freighter and take data from it discovering the coordinations for the Zenobia and also that Veltro are looking for it too. This meaning the ship isn’t being controlled by Veltro. Lansdale tries to destroy the Zenobia with the Satellite but fails when Jill tricks the Satellite. Meanwhile Chris and Jessica make it aboard the Zenobia and Jessica shoots Raymond who is dressed as a member of Veltro (as per O’Brians instructions). Raymond tells Parker that Jessica is a spy so Jessica shoots Parker and sets of the self-destruct sequence. Chris and Jill escape with a vaccine for the T-Abyss-virus on an extraction chopper and Parker later washes up off shore of the Republic of Malta. He was rescued and is still a BSAA member. O’Brian discovers the 3rd ship so Chris and Jill head to the sunken Queen Dido and after killing the mutated head of Veltro, Jack Norman, they obtain the video files of Lansdale meeting with Veltro. Lansdale is arrested and the FBC is dissolved with the majority of its agents and resources transferring to the BSAA. O’Brian steps down as head of the BSAA. Jessica has escaped and Raymond brings her the T-Abyss-virus sample. Early-2005 (Resident Evil Degeneration) Frederick Downing orchestrates a bio-terrorist attack in India to advertise WilPharmas T-Vaccine to bio-terrorists. November 2005 Senator Ron Davies colludes with pharmaceutical giant WilPharma to help them to construct a research facility in Harvardville. A number of protests erupt after this decision. The White House dispatches its agent Leon, who arrives in Harvardville. He assists SRT (a special unit of the local police force) members Angela Miller and Greg Glenn in searching for survivors. A bio-terrorist attack occurs in the Havardville Airport. Claire is trapped inside and Leon is sent in by the US Government to rescue survivors. Downing activates a bomb in WilPharmas facility to fake his death and place the blame on Curtis Miller, a member of TerraSave (like Claire). Curtis, infected by Downing with the G-Virus, mutates but is put down by Leon. Downing is arrested before he can sell the G''' and '''T-Virus samples to terrorist supporter, General Grande WilPharma is bought out by Tricell who recover the G-Virus samples in the wreckage of the facility. Leon's leaves in a helicopter for his next mission. Senator Davies dies under mysterious circumstances. Aug 2006 Alex Wesker completes his research for Spencer, but betrays him by disappearing with the results. Meanwhile, Albert Wesker murders Spencer after finding out how he was ‘made’. Wesker agreed with Spencer's visions of remaking the world and continued working with Tricell in research. Jill and Chris search receive a tip of Spencer's location. When they arrive though Spencer is dead, but Wesker is still there. During the fight with Wesker, Jill lunges at him knocking them both out of a window and plunge down a cliff to the waters below. Meanwhile, Wesker places a badly injured Jill in cryostasis and tended to her wounds. His plans were to get revenge on Chris using Jill as a test subject for Uroborus. The apparatus monitoring her showed a mutated form of the T-Virus inside her. The vaccine Carlos had given her in Raccoon City hadn’t eradicated the virus, but left it in a dormant state. The extended period in Cryogenic sleep somehow reactivated the virus, but then shortly after the virus had gone from her body. In its place were powerful antibodies to the virus. With this discovery Wesker decided to keep Jill alive and used her antibodies to make the Uroborus virus created from the ‘Stairway to Heaven’ flower less poisonous. During these experiments, Jill's body went through a lot. Giving her pale skin and causing her hair to go blonde. Jill was kept in cryostasis whilst Wesker further researched the Progenitor virus. He discovered an ancillary chemical referred to as P30. When administered to a test subject P30 not only gave them superhuman strength, but rendered them highly susceptible to control. The P30 needed to be continually injected into the host by a device attached to the subjects chest as the body metabolizes the virus at an expeditious rate. The following facts are revealed by the notes discovered in the Spencer residence: -In his search for immortality, Spencer ordered Alex to develop a new virus. He shipped hundreds of test subjects to a research facility constructed on a remote tropical island. -'Alex' requested further test subjects from Spencer over a phone call. -'Spencer' was informed by Alex of the success of the viral experiments. -'Alex' disappeared along with the entirety of the virus research. -Under orders from Spencer, the family butler Patrick carried out human experiments in the Spencer residence. -'Spencer' ordered Patrick to disclose his location to Wesker indirectly. The location of Spencer's mansion was leaked to information broker Ricardo Irving. -'Spencer' eventually released Patrick from his service. -'Spencers location was revealed to '''Wesker' through Irving. Nov 2006 The BSAA search for Jill's body for 3 months but after no findings, she is presumed dead. An empty grave is erected in her memory. 2008 Jake Muller becomes a Mercenary, fighting in the front lines of countless conflicts the world over. Jake, not knowing his Father, takes on a Father-figure in his group and begins to learn from him. This father-figure turns out to be a Double Agent and sells out Jake's entire unit. Jake puts his faith in the only person who hasn’t let him down, himself. He drifts from war to war as a soldier of fortune. 2009 (Resident Evil 5) Wesker provides Excella with a Plaga sample to secure her position with Tricell. They perfected the Plaga creating types 2 and 3 Plagas. With the help of Irving, a Tricell researcher, they create the Uroboros virus and an advanced strain of the Progenitor virus. Feb 20th - Armed forces construct a wall around Kijuju to stop Plaga-infected Kijujuans leaving. March 4th - The BSAA discover Tricells African Research Center and send in Chris and Sheva to Kijuju. Alpha team is brutally butchered by a Uroborus creature. Delta teams arrives to back up Chris and Sheva. Josh Stone is the only surviving Delta member. March 6th - Irving is killed. Jill is rescued by Chris and Sheva. Chris and Sheva leave Jill and board a tanker on which they defeat the mutated Excella. Jill meets Josh and they escape on an extraction chopper Josh arranges. After a plane crash, Chris and Sheva finally defeat Wesker by knocking him into a Volcano and firing rockets at him. Jill and Josh’s extraction chopper pick Chris and Sheva up after the battle. Following Wesker's failed plan to remake the world, Tricell were connected with a number of human rights violations in their pharmaceutical division and the company is investigated by the BSAA. Tricell is shut down. As Albert Wesker is dead and his Organization has fallen, Sherry is finally allowed some freedom from the hands of the Government and becomes a U.S. Agent. 2010 Piers Nivans is recruited by Chris into the BSAA due to his excellent Sniper skills. Nov 2010 Mineral deposits are discovered below the autonomous region held by independence fighters during a ceasefire in the Eastern Slav Republic civil war. The government resumes its military action under the pretext of counter-bio-terrorism. The independence movement radicalizes. According to rumors, Monsters have been sighted in Eastern Slav battlefields. Feb 2011 (Resident Evil Damnation) The American government pulls out of the Eastern Slav Republic. All American citizens, including the staff at the embassy, are ordered to leave. Having received reports regarding the use of B.O.W.s (Bio-Organic Weapons) on the battlefield, U.S. special agent Leon is dispatched to the Eastern Slav Republic, but he is immediately ordered to withdraw. Leon ignores the order and remains on location. Leon is captured by rebel force guerillas Alexander Kozachenko and J.D., but manages to escape during the confusion caused by a government army assault. Ada visits the Eastern Slav Republic posing as a BSAA special investigator, and meets with president Svetlana Belikova. Fleeing from government troops, Alexander is forced to kill his own Ataman (leader), Ivan Judanovich, who is close to death and cannot go on. He vows to fulfill his dying wish. Leon is recaptured at the rebel base, a church. J.D. frees Leon, and implores him to prevent Alexander from continuing Ivan's plans. While pursuing Alexander, Leon encounters Ada, who informs him of the government's plans to bomb the area. The church used by the rebels is attacked by a hoard of B.O.W.s (Bio-Organic Weapons), and falls. J.D., who has been infected, hands over his equipment to Leon before dying. Belikova sees through Ada's charade, and has her imprisoned. Ada escapes. Leon infiltrates the underground area where Ada was being held, and together they discover the president's Plaga breeding facility. Alexander, who has allowed himself to be parasitized by a dominant-type Plaga, attacks Belikova controlling a pack of Lickers, but is unable to reach her. Having waited for the right opportunity to invade, the American and Russian armies take advantage of the confusion to commence their own attack on the Eastern Slav Republic. The Eastern Slav government surrenders, and America and Russia install an interim government. Belikova resigns. The corporations that had supported the previous government are liquidated. 2011 (Resident Evil Revelations 2 The TerraSave headquarters is suddenly attacked; Claire and Moira Burton are abducted by the unknown party. BSAA advisor Barry lands on a remote island in search of his daughter Moira. Carla Radames begins working with Simmons manufacturing viruses and B.O.W’s. Simmons became devoted to her Intelligence. Carla helps Simmons discover the C-Virus. Simmons successfully creates a clone of Ada Wong using Carla and the C-Virus. He sends her out on a mission to capture Jake to use in his experiments. Despite being an exact match to Ada and even thinking she is Ada, Carla is furious at Simmons for using her. She goes rogue and creates Neo-Umbrella with the intention of destroying the World that Simmons family had created. The Underwater Neo-Umbrella facility to created for the development of B.O.W’s. In it, scientists can extract Magma from below the ocean floor to find bacteria and microbes that could thrive in extreme conditions. Their traits could be added to the C-Virus to give life to more powerful B.O.W’s. Neo-Umbrellas financial backing for this development is unknown. Carla begins plans to infect the world with the C-Virus by firing Missiles filled with a gas to infect and destabilize the planet. She also begins work on creating BOW’s such as HAOS and the Ustanak. The F.O.S. is formed by President Adam Benford. Ingrid Hunnigan is the Operations Coordinator and Leon its Cheif Field Agent. July 2nd 2011 Carla successfully creates the Ustanak 2012 Helena Harper uses excessive force on a killer and gets suspended from The Agency. Helena shoots and injures her sisters abusive boyfriend and gets transferred to the U.S.S.S. December 24th 2012 Jake squad take a ‘performance enhancing’ drug (the C-Virus) given to them by Carla. The rest of his squad mutate into J’avo, but the Virus bonds with his blood. He then meets Sherry, a U.S. Agent sent to Edonia by Derek Simmons to get Jake and bring him to the U.S. to create a C-Virus vaccine using his blood. Chris and Piers, with the BSAA, arrive in Edonia following information of the C-Virus being used. They fight through hordes of J’avo and B.O.W’s and eventually meet Carla who introduces herself as Ada Wong and pretends to be an innocent civilian. Chris’ Squad help her escape only to be sent into a trap. Carla uses a needle-bomb to infect Chris’ Squad with the C-Virus, turning them all (except for himself and Piers) into B.O.W’s. Chris gets attacked by the mutated form of Finn and is knocked out. Piers drags him to safety and takes Chris to a local hospital. When Chris wakes he discovers he has suffered post-traumatic amnesia. Wracked with overwhelming and inexplicable guilt, he is determined to run away and leaves the hospital before anyone and check in on him. Carla captures Jake and Sherry and spends 6 months experimenting on them in the Neo-Umbrella China facility. She manages to develop an enhanced version of the C-Virus using Jake's blood. June 2013 Simmons kidnaps Helena and Deborah Harper. He uses Deborah to blackmail Helena into helping him get close to the President. Simmons injects Deborah with the C-Virus. June 23rd-28th 2013 The President Benford is about to come clean about the U.S’s cover up at Raccoon City in 1998. Simmons orders an attack on the campus the speech will take place at to primarily stop Benford from removing the U.S’ from the top of the hierarchy of power and also to show the world the threat that Bio-weapons poses on the World. Helena is forced by Simmons to send out a fake alert of an attempt to assassinate the President. Agents were dispatched to find the suspects and an opening is made for Simmons to infect the campus and the President. Ada sneaks onto a Submarine to find out what Simmons had planned. She discovers the existence of Carla. Carla (as Neo-Umbrella) attacks China, unleashing chaos on the world. Agent Leon Kennedy is forced to neutralize zombie President Benford and meets Helena for the first time. Helena tells him this is all his fault, suspicious Leon follows her to Tall Oaks Catherdral where they confront the Lepotitsa that had infected Tall Oaks. After heading through Simmons Underground Labs and The Family’s Catacombs they cross paths with Ada and then find Helena's sister, Deborah, mutated from the C-Virus. Helena is forced to kill her. Ada and Leon part ways, for now. Helena explains everything to Leon and Hunnighan. Simmons has made Leon and Helena suspects in the Presidents death so Hunnighan has to fake their deaths while they travel to China to confront Simmons. June 29th 2013 Piers and the rest of his Squad find Chris, a drunk, in a bar in eastern Europe. He has become a belligerent drunk and can’t remember anything. Despite his memory loss, he retains the fortitude and leadership skills and goes back to lead his Squad. June 30th 2013 Chris and his squad enter Waiyip, China to rescue the U.N. workers being held hostage by J’avo. Chris gets his memory back and vows to find and kill Ada. Leon and Helena arrive in China and meet Jake and Sherry. They join forces to fight off the Ustanak. Leon informs Sherry that her superior (Simmons) is behind everything. Sherry gives Leon the data on Jake's blood and Leon sends it to Simmons. They split up again for now. July 2013 Chris and Piers finally catch up with Carla but Leon turns up (thinking that Carla is Ada). Chris and Leon have a small fight and Carla escapes. Leon makes Chris promise not to kill Ada and sets off to find Simmons. Carla infects Simmons with the Enhanced C-Virus, turning him into the monster that he always was. Sherry and Jake get captured by Carla’s J’avo and taken to the Underwater Facility off the coast of China. Meanwhile Simmons had sent his men after Carla. She gets shot in the heart but manages to inject herself with a powerful strain of the C-Virus before she dies. She mutates, but Ada manages to kill her. After Carla's demise, a message was sent out to all Neo-Umbrella staff in the Far-East facility for all human staff (not J’avo) to head to one of the predetermined saftey zones. This was referred to as Plan D. Chris and Piers board a plane and use its weaponary to destroy the missiles on a ship that were to be used in Carla's plans to infect parts of the world. One missile is released and infect a town in China. Chris warns Leon of the missile heading to his location and tells him that the person they think is Ada is dead. Leon asks Chris to head to the Underwater Facility to find and rescue Sherry and Jake. Chris and Piers rescue Jake and Sherry from the captivity and they discover Carla's true plan to infect the world. HAOS. They manage to defeat HAOS, but in the process Piers gets badly injured and has to infect himself with the C-Virus he got from Carla after she died. He stays in the Underwater Facility to die while Chris makes his way to the surface in an escape pod. Jake and Sherry finally defeat the Ustanak and escape to safety on a Cargo train. Anti-C is created - a vaccine for the C-Virus is created from Jake's blood. Meanwhile Leon and Helena fight Simmons through his many mutations, eventually killing him for good. They get help from the real Ada at one point but she disappears, leaving them her Helicopter to escape in. Ada enters Carla's China testing facility and destroys the place, removing any misleading evidence that Ada had been involved in the outbreak.